


the wicked way you thrill

by Master Thief (lucid_lies)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothels, Brother/Brother Incest, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitution, Pseudo-Incest, R plus L equals J, Relationship Problems, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/Master%20Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU - Canon]<br/>Inspired by a prompt on the asoiakinkmeme. </p><p>Months before King Robert makes Eddard Stark his hand, Jon Snow leaves Winterfell and travels south at the behest of Lady Catelyn, unbeknownst to Robb. After months of radio silence, and in the middle of his march on the south, Robb receives an anonymous raven imploring him to come to Barrowton. Nothing is as it seems and Robb must wade through the lies and deception to find the truth of what made his brother go south and what happened while he was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wicked way you thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/based on this [prompt](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1704.html?thread=137128#t137128) from the asoiafkinkmeme. 
> 
> Tbh, I don't know much about GoT other than the fact that nearly everyone that's loved dies, I find Robb Stark fascinating, and I want to play with Jon Snow's hair. Oh, and I ship them hardcore. 
> 
> I've tried to do my research - really, I have - but I'm without a doubt going to muck something up here and there. And please, by all means point it out so I can fix it. I'm only on episode 5 of season one, and I haven't even touched the books yet. So...yeah, I'm waaay behind everyone else. 
> 
> The title is probably subject to change, as is the summary. Also, this is unbeta-ed.  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy my fumblings with this fandom.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

 

_Jon,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. You have been gone naught but a few weeks though I must admit, ever since you went south, Winterfell hasn’t quite felt the same. It is as if the castle itself knows you’re not here, that a piece of the Stark family is missing._

_I am reminded of you everywhere I look. It is almost as if you haven’t left at all. It feels like you still haunt these very halls we grew up in, I keep glancing over my shoulder, expecting to see you there only to be disappointed. This week alone I could have sworn I heard your laughter carried on the wind, saw the end of your cloak round the corner._

_The others miss you terribly as well, even Sansa. Though I know she would never admit it aloud, I can see it in her eyes. We all catch ourselves looking for you in the dining hall before realizing you’re not there.  Arya comes to me sometimes late in the night with tears in her eyes and a scowl on her face. She never tells me what’s wrong when I ask, but she doesn’t need to. I know she feels your absence like an open wound. You are her favourite brother after all._

_I do my best to fill your space in her heart, though I’m afraid I’m a poor replacement. I don’t know how to begin filling my own space, let alone hers. I wish you hadn’t left but I understand why you did. You’re trying to bring honor to our family the only way you know how. But that’s the thing, you’ve already brought honor to us by being yourself._

_I know Mother’s attitude toward you makes you feel as if you are not a part of this family, but you will always be a true Stark no matter what anyone says. You are my brother, maybe not in name but you are by blood and that is all that matters._

_We’ll be waiting for you in Winterfell until you find what you’re looking for. I hope to see you soon._

_Take Care,_

_Robb_

* . * . *

_Jon,_

_It has been a few months now since you left, and since my last letter. How is the southern life treating you? Are you keeping well? I must admit to being slightly worried. I have not gotten a response from you but I suppose you are quite busy. It is possible the raven got lost and if that is the case, and you have no idea what I’m speaking of, please dismiss my apprehension._

_Things around Winterfell are much the same as how you left them. Not much changes up here, as you know. Bran is getting better at archery, Rickon is just starting to practice sword work, Arya still complains about her lessons with the Septa, and Sansa still fancies herself a princess. Theon is still as insufferable as always, though now he’s somehow convinced the whores in Winter Town to allow him entrance to the brothel. He hasn’t stopped talking about some whore named Ros for weeks. I do my best to ignore him._

_Father is doing well, though a deserter from the Night’s Watch was captured a few weeks back. Bran watched his first execution. I’m proud of him, he didn’t flinch or look away once. Though on our way back to Winterfell we found a dead direwolf bitch. There are six pups, one for each of us. I named mine Grey Wind. He’s the biggest of them all, though he honestly looks like a grey puff ball of fur right now. He’ll be big and strong someday though. Yours is the runt of the litter, and he’s as white as fresh fallen snow. Him and Grey Wind get along well, they’re always causing mischief together. I wanted to send him to you as a surprise gift but Mother said you wouldn’t be allowed to keep him where you’re at so I’ll look after him for now._

_Your spot next to me in the dining hall is still empty, and nothing in your room has been changed. Everyone is waiting for you to come home. I’m still waiting for you. Please come back soon._

_Thinking of You Fondly,_

_Robb_

* . * . *

_Jon,_

_Have I done something to upset you? You haven’t responded to any of my ravens. I don’t know what I might have done wrong but I’m sorry. Please just write back so I know you’re okay. Mother says your caretaker sends her ravens regarding your welfare frequently, that I shouldn’t worry over such things but their words aren’t good enough for me. I ~~need~~ want to hear it from you. For whatever I might have done, please forgive me. I never meant to upset you in any way._

_Please Respond,_

_Robb_

* . * . *

_Jon,_

_You haven't responded to my ravens yet. I can only assume you’re still cross with me. Please, if you’d only tell me what I did wrong, I’d remedy it immediately. I don’t like feeling so far from you. I’ll do anything to make it up to you, Jon. But if you still don’t wish to speak with me, then at least send word on how you’re doing. It can be nothing more than a simple sentence, I just need to know you’re okay. That’s all I ask of you._

_Please,_

_Robb_

_P.S. I miss you, more than you can know._

* . * . *

_Jon,_

_So much has happened in such a short amount of time, I’m not quite sure what to make of it. The King came to visit Winterfell, bringing with him a royal party. He intended to make Father his Hand and Father has agreed. He rode for King’s Landing not but a few days ago, taking Sansa and Arya with him. But that is not why I write this letter._

_Before the royal party headed south, something terrible happened._

_We’re not sure how it happened, but Bran fell from the old tower. The Maester says the worst has passed, that there is nothing else he can do. Bran’s life now rests within the gods’ hands. He sleeps like the dead, and there is naught we can do but wait for him to wake. Mother is beside herself. She barely eats or sleeps, staying close to his bedside._

_I hardly recognize her anymore. She’s like a ghost._

_With Father absent and Mother neglecting her duties, I have become the temporary Lord of Winterfell. And I…Jon, I don’t know what to do. I can’t – Rickon follows me around day and night, clutching my leg. He won't stop crying and everyone expects me to do so much. I’m trying to do the best I can but just a few short months ago, I was mucking about in the training yard, not sitting in on council meetings and deciding the future of Winterfell. I feel so ill equipped to handle this, it's like I’m hanging on by a thread and if I let go, I'll drown._

_I don’t know if I can keep doing this on my own. Please, come home - come back to ~~me~~ us. You belong here, you belong in Winterfell with your family. _

_I need you now more than ever before._

_Your Brother,_

_Robb  
_

 

* . * . *

 

_Jon,_

_Writing this brings me no amount of joy, and I’m forced to use words so heavy I’m not sure they won’t get stuck in the back of my throat and never make it onto this page.The King is dead. Father and our sisters were taken hostage by the Lannisters. I assembled the bannermen and marched south, intending to free our family. But then they – gods, Jon. They…they declared father a traitor._

_He’s – Father is dead._

_I do not know Arya and Sansa’s fate, but I will not stop until every single last Lannister has met their end. I will kill every last one of them for what they’ve done. The North will never forget, nor forgive._

_I’ve been named King in the North, and as your King, I demand you to come home. I’ve already lost so many, I’m not about to lose you too. I’m going to need your help to win this war._

_I won’t do it without you. I can't._

_Come Home,_

_Robb_

* . * . *

_Lord Stark,_

_You do not know me, and I shall wish to keep it that way. This letter is of a most urgent and private matter, one of which involves a very delicate situation. For many months now, you have been writing to your brother, Jon. Though I am sure you are aware he has not responded to a single one. Now, I am not sure what your conclusions are regarding his lack of ravens, but I am sure they are most incorrect and unfounded._

_Your brother has not responded to you because he has not seen any of the ravens you’ve sent. That is to say, while the ravens have certainly arrived in the correct area, your letters have not made their way into your brother’s hands. They are being kept from him, as is any possible connection with his old life._

_I cannot tell you on whose orders this is being done, all I can tell you is that it is being done. You might be wondering how I know of such things, and while it will not endear you to me, I shall tell you the truth. I am the one who has been intercepting your ravens and hiding your letters. I have not done this to be cruel. I have merely been doing my job. I was told that under no circumstances was Jon Snow allowed to receive any ravens, especially if they were from Robb Stark._

_Until a fortnight ago, I had kept your ravens unopened in a desk. I cannot rightfully say what possessed me to open and read them, but I can say that I do not regret it. What I do regret is keeping your letters from him. Perhaps if he had read your words, they might have comforted him. He might be better off now if he had known you hadn’t forgotten about him._

_Though what is done is done._

_There is nothing I can do except try to atone for my thoughtless mistake, which thus brings us back to the purpose of my letter. I can promise you that if I had known what your letters contained, and if I had known what would become of Jon Snow, I wouldn’t have kept your ravens away._

_Your brother is not well. He is not happy. He is miserable and I can see the light fading from his eyes, bit by bit, every day. This place is killing him. There is nothing I can do to free him, but all hope is not lost. He still has you. You can free him._

_So I implore you, Lord Stark, come and save your brother while there is still something left to save. I fear he will not last much longer._

_Go to The Blooming Rose in Barrowton, that’s where you’ll find your brother._

_Regards,_

_A_

 


End file.
